Ain't no sunshine
by Abbym0
Summary: Ce trench-coat c'est un peu Castiel, il fait parti de son essence même. Alors Dean le conserve à chaque fois que l'ange meurt à nouveau, parce qu'il refuse de le laisser partir une fois de plus. Mais Castiel est revenu, encore. Et ils doivent parler.


**Hey everybody !**

 **Bon, clairement, je crois que j'ai un problème avec les titres de chansons que j'ai tendance à piquer pour nommer mes écrits... Mais je n'y peux rien moi, elles m'inspirent. Donc on se retrouve en fond de pensée avec _Ain't no sunshine_ de Bill Withers.**

 **Enfin voilà, c'est un OS dont j'ai eu l'idée lorsque j'ai tiqué sur les vêtement de Castiel dans la saison 13. Parce qu'ils ont changé, encore. Comme à la saison 9. Et je suis une obsessionnelle du détail alors forcément, ça m'a tracassée et j'ai dû tourner ça en boucle dans ma tête.**

 **Donc voilà, ça se passe après le le 13x04 mais il n'y a pas de gros spoil je pense. Du moins j'imagine que non vu que l'info la plus importante a dû retentir aux oreilles de tout le monde, même à ceux qui les évitent scrupuleusement.**

 **J'ai mis en angst parce qu'on en retrouve un petit bout au début mais je suis une adepte des happy end alors...**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

Ce bon vieux Bill Withers avait raison, il n'y a plus de soleil lorsqu'il n'est plus là… Et tout comme Bill, Dean ne sait jamais si il reviendra un jour.

A chaque fois qu'il s'en va, il se sent mourir, il a l'impression que jamais il ne reverra le goût de la vie lui friser les lèvres, jamais il ne sortira de l'obscurité d'où il est enfermé, privé de son rayon de soleil, de son _sunshine_ à lui.

Alors chaque fois qu'il le peu il garde une partie de lui, cette chose si particulière qui fait que Castiel reste Castiel : son trench.

Il conserve simplement son manteau lorsqu'il part pour longtemps, lorsque sa mort dure d'interminables semaines, des mois parfois.

Des mois à vivre dans la grisaille d'une vie sans soleil, sans chaleur, sans sourire, sans vie, sans ange.

La première fois c'était un simple réflexe, il ne pouvait pas laisser ce manteau se perdre au fond de ce lac, disparaître à jamais dans les eaux. Parce que ce trench c'est Castiel, c'est lui à part entière et ça revenait à le laisser disparaître lui aussi, le laisser partir.

Et il ne voulait pas le laisser partir, il ne pouvait pas, malgré les trahisons, malgré leurs différends. Parce que c'est Castiel, l'ange qui l'a sauvé de l'Enfer sans rechigner, son meilleur ami, son confident. Et le trench revenait à lui en flottant, comme s'il voulait qu'il le recueille de lui-même. Alors il l'avait pris avec lui, sans aucune honte, sous le regard interrogateur de son frère.

Mais récemment il a dû en quelque sorte lui voler, retirer le trench de son corps inanimé, presque figé, la grâce de l'ange étant éteinte, morte. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, plus fort que tout. Castiel était mort, étendu devant lui. Mort… Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, pas encore, jamais il ne le pourra.

Alors avant ses funérailles, avant d'emballer le corps afin de le brûler et faire disparaître toute trace de son acte, il avait osé. Il l'avait dévêtu, grimaçant en constatant la rigidité de son corps, les larmes ruisselants en passant ses doigts à travers le trou à l'arrière du manteau, ce coup de poignard dans le dos. Le sang avait séché, son sang à lui. Mais Dean s'en fichait bien, il avait son trench, il avait toujours Castiel à ses côtés la nuit, comme lorsque l'ange veillait sur lui.

Parce que, aussi con que ça puisse paraître, il dort avec son manteau chaque fois que Castiel est absent de ce monde, qu'il a disparu de la surface de la Terre.

Il le respire, le serre contre lui, dans ses bras, sentant cette matière qui manque, ce vide qu'était le corps de l'ange lorsqu'il l'étreignait de son vivant, aussi peu souvent que cela avait lieu. Puis Dean pleure cet être trop de fois tombé, cet ange trop de fois disparu, trop de fois tué. Et il s'endort finalement dans les bras du trench irrémédiablement vide, dans une étreinte à sens unique

Et aujourd'hui il est revenu, encore. Castiel est revenu et le soleil aussi, comme par magie.

Le bonheur est de retour, la tranquillité d'âme aussi, la joie la plus pure et innommable demeure en lui, lui qui n'osait plus y croire, lui qui pensait que l'ange ne vivrait plus qu'à travers cet imper troué.

Castiel est de retour plus vivant qu'avant, plus propre que d'accoutumé, un nouveau manteau posé sur lui, plus sombre, plus terne que le précédent, comme pour marquer les années passées à mourir, comme pour s'endeuiller de lui-même.

Et maintenant que la nuit et tombée et que le bunker dort, Dean attend. Il attend que l'ange vienne à lui, qu'il vienne veiller sur lui, comme il a coutume de le faire, que son soleil rayonne sur lui à travers l'obscurité de la pièce.

Parce que Dean a des questions qui lui brûlent les lèvres et lui bouffent le cœur. Des questions qui ne peuvent tout simplement pas être tues, pas cette fois.

Alors lorsqu'il voit enfin l'ange franchir la porte de sa chambre, il ne peut empêcher ce léger sourire de poindre sur lui.

Il va à son armoire sous le regard curieux de l'ange qui avance jusqu'à son lit et attend.

Le chasseur revient avec son ancien manteau, toujours troué et taché, ayant souhaité le garder comme il lui avait laissé.

« -Tu l'as conservé… ? » demande finalement Castiel en le considérant avec nostalgie lorsque Dean le pose en ses mains.

« -Oui… » avoue-t-il « Il est à toi, reprends-le. »

L'ange le regarde sur toutes les coutures, ses doigts retrouvant le toucher familier de ce tissu qu'il a transporté à travers la Terre ces dernières années. Mais il dodeline légèrement de la tête, quelque chose ne lui plaît pas.

« -Non Dean… Je ne peux pas… Il est trop abîmé, je ne pourrais jamais le réparer. » adjuge-t-il « Garde-le. » en le lui remettant « Ça te fera un souvenir si jamais je pars à nouveau… »

« -Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir. » boudeur, reposant le manteau sur une chaise.

« -Je reviendrai. Encore. » avec un triste sourire.

Le chasseur s'assoit sur son lit, l'ange l'imite.

« -D'où te viennent ces nouveaux vêtements ? » en le jaugeant, laissant sa cravate bleue glisser entre ses doigts.

« -J'imagine que le Néant les a constitués avec les souvenirs qu'il a vu à travers moi, en fonction de mes goûts, avant de me ramener… Ils sont pareils que les anciens. » en haussant les épaules.

« -Non, ton manteau est plus foncé. » affirme le chasseur.

« -Quelle importance Dean ? » dans un léger soupire.

« -Aucune… Il est juste plus… Triste. » avec un petit sourire « Mais il est plus doux… » constate-t-il en laissant ses doigts courir le long de la manche de l'ange « Et il te va tout aussi bien. »

« -Merci. » en lui rendant un léger sourire.

Dean continue de jouer avec le tissu, testant cette texture nouvelle et agréable, plus délicate et moelleuse au touché.

C'est donc celui-ci le prochain trench, celui qui épongera ses larmes à l'avenir, lorsque l'ange partira à nouveau mourir pendant quelque temps si ce n'est définitivement…

« -Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu Cas… ? Je veux dire, tu étais avec le Néant, personne ne sort du Néant. Je suis plus qu'heureux que tu sois là, tu n'en a pas idée mais il t'as bien fallu une bonne raison pour revenir et j'ai vraiment du mal à concevoir quelle raison a fait que tu aies vaincu le Néant… »

L'ange ne répond pas tout de suite, préférant faire cesser le jeux de Dean sur son manteau pour que ses doigts prennent timidement les siens.

« -Tu es ma raison, Dean. Il y a aussi Sam et Jack mais c'est toi ma véritable raison, tu l'as toujours été. »

« -Tu m'as manqué… » en serrant ses doigts.

Castiel sait ce que ces mots cachent, il connaît leur sens, celui que Dean laisse transparaître au travers ce ceux-ci.

Alors il ne va pas laisser partir sa chance, pas maintenant qu'ils se sont retrouvés, encore. Parce qu'il n'y aura peut-être plus jamais de retour possible, parce que l'un d'eux va peut-être mourir pour de bon, qu'un jour peut-être qu'ils ne réussiront pas à se retrouver.

Et Dean le lui dit, à demi-mot, tout est là, ces mots sont là. Et Castiel aussi l'a ressenti et le ressent encore tout autant.

« -Toi aussi. » prononce-t-il finalement.

« -Je ne veux plus que tu partes… » en tournant son regard dans le sien.

« -Je ne veux jamais partir Dean. »

Et les secondes passent, d'interminables secondes durant lesquelles le chasseur s'accroche fermement à l'azur tandis que Castiel happe le jade avec une dévotion sans pareil.

« -Toi aussi hein… ? » ose Dean, comme pour être sûr.

« -Moi aussi. » approuve-t-il d'un léger hochement de tête.

Dean pose alors doucement sa main sur la joue de l'ange, un imperceptible sourire gagnant ses traits tout comme ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Il tremble légèrement, n'arrivant qu'à peine à croire que tout ceci est réel, que ces émotions dites sont réelles. Alors il patiente un petit instant pour s'assurer que c'est bien l'ange qui est sous ses doigts, que c'est sa peau que sa main effleure.

« -Moi aussi. » murmure à nouveau Castiel comme pour l'inciter.

Alors Dean se décide et ose. Il dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, sans aucun désir de débauche, seulement dans un geste de tendresse à son égard, une supplication muette afin qu'il ne le quitte pas. Plus jamais.

Et Castiel y répond à un rythme lent, à l'image de sa sagesse millénaire, caressant chaleureusement la langue de Dean qui s'invite dans sa bouche, y revêtant une saveur nouvelle, celle de l'amour et de l'espoir, de la haine du désespoir.

Les bras se serrent pour prendre prise sur les épaules et les nuques en ne lésinant pas à laisser les doigts courir le long des joues qui rosissent légèrement de ces gestes autrefois appréhendés.

Puis l'enivrement les épuise, les force à se séparer malgré eux, hors d'haleine.

Dean passe sa langue sur ses lèvres pour y récupérer les dernières saveurs laissées par Castiel puis sourit en relevant de nouveau ses yeux dans les siens.

Cette nuit il s'endormira dans les bras de cet ange, ses doigts caressant frénétiquement ce nouveau trench-coat qui est plus doux, plus chaud que les précédents et où son odeur y est plus fraîche parce qu'il est présent.

Et surtout il ne lâchera plus Castiel, plus maintenant qu'il l'a retrouvé. Parce qu'il veut d'autres nuits à ses côtés, d'autres baisers échangés et d'autres mots doux murmurés.

Et si son _sunshine_ s'éteint à nouveau, alors il l'attendra, encore. Parce que Castiel ne meurt jamais. Pas vraiment. Et les effluves de son trench lui tiendront encore compagnie, essuyant ses larmes en attendant son retour.

Parce qu'il n'y a plus de soleil lorsqu'il n'est pas là.


End file.
